The Roommates
by ahisjijd
Summary: Kairi, Sora, and Riku are all sharing a place. Just the simple teenage life but Riku adds some rules to keep everything under control. Will they be able to handle and listen to the rules?
1. Moving

Hey everyone! This is my first Kingdom hearts thingy. I love love love Sora and Kairi together.

Just like no joke. But as mean as this is I **love **love triangles..

I thought this would be a fun idea!  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>"I knew this day would come!" Kairi's mother, named Abigail sniffled.<p>

Kairi just smiled. "I'll just be out of the house. That's all," She said reassuring her mother who was having an emotional break down.

"I know. But my only child is getting an apartment! With another boy!" She just happened to add the last part with emphasis while she picked up a box and handed it to Kairi to bring to the car.

"The other boy is Sora and you're forgetting Riku." she added while taking the box to her mother. "You know them well, you could trust our decisions."

Making another sniffle. "Two boys! Why haven't you told me!" Abigail said in shock.

"I did."

"I'm just joking with you, Kai," Abigail handed her daughter a smaller box with wrapping. "Take this then," Her mother smiling, for once over the tears.

"I don't need a parting gift. I'm not going away forever."

"You'll need this." Abigail winked, which slightly creeped Kairi out.

Kairi looked down at the box then back her her mom. "You want me to now?" While she asked the question her mother nodded. Kairi shrugged and began pealing the paper. "What kind of joke is this!" Kairi spat out.

"You'll need it, I was your age once-"

"Mom! I don't need birth control!'

"Never say never Kai. If my mom gave me that when I was your age you might not be-"

"God mom!" She placed her hands over her eyes to avoid hearing how she was conceived. "I don't need to hear how I was an unexpected baby."

"Unexpected gift," Abigail corrected. "And," bringing herself back on topic. "I'm giving this to you so we won't have to deal with little ones around. Plus, **two** boys! I mean c'mon"

"If I haven't had sex now, why would-"

"Because you were in this house, Your father and I watched you like a hawk when you had boys over," Kairi put her hand on half of her face and dragged it down slowly. She began walking to the passenger door. Abigail continued. "But now you're on your own and there is no adults."

Kairi opened the door and sat on the seat while her mother was in the drivers seat. "Mom, as much as I'd like to know this. I don't."

"It's valuable information, I wish my mother told me this when I was leaving," the car began rolling to her new home. "We have a good half an hour to talk about this."

"I know how babies are made," Kairi said, trying to avoid hearing about it.

"I know you know that, sweetie. I'll tell you how your father convinced me to have sex and how you were made."

"Oh god. Why?" She whined, letting out a bit of a fake cry.

The car ride was long, at least to Kairi. But the soon arrived at her house. Her mother popped the trunk and began unloading her boxes. "Now you know."

"Thank you, I wanted to know this," she said sarcastically while Sora and Riku walked out of their home.

"Hey Kai," Sora smiled. "And Abigail," he added.

"You need help?" Riku cut off Sora before he got the chance to ask.

Abigail winked at Kairi while she just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that'd be great." Kairi said in a bit of tense voice

* * *

><p>"Goodbye," Kairi's mother overreacting with the tears again. "Come visit us!"<p>

"Yeah yeah-"

"With no babies," Abigail hissed softly into Kairi's ear and kissed her forehead forehead.

Continuing where she was before getting cut off. "I'll visit you guys every other weekend."

"Good, Tah-tah guys!" She waved and was soon gone.

Closing the door, Kairi rested against it. "Thank god," Kairi let out a big sigh of relief. "My mom's a nut case."

"I think she's cute," Sora put his opinion in.

"Not if you're in the car with her," she decided not to bring up what she was told because she was in denial of actually learning about her birth.

Riku's voice boomed louder than hers. "I have one rule."

Kairi looked at Sora confused. He looked just as confused. "I haven't even set up stuff yet-" But Riku just ignored her.

"No dating anyone in the house," he said, eyeing down Sora who looked twitchy with he's constant head shaking out of confusion from being targeted.

"Excuse me? Where did that come from?" Kairi ordered. "And how made you boss? Not like I want to date any of you, just wondering.." She said slightly backing down.

"Well, there will be constant drama in this house is said two people begin getting feelings for each other," Riku looked round the room seeing Kairi resting against the door with her arms crossed and Sora sitting in the chair looked at him.

"We're not those drama shows, Riku."

"Well, It'll just make things simple around here. No one will be favored," though he knew Sora would always favor Kairi's opinion.

"Can I add?" Sora added himself in.

"No," Riku snapped. "Now that, that is settled. Let's get Kairi's room ready."

"I don't even know why you added that rule. Not like any of us are interested in each other," Kairi put her opinion in.

The apartment was simple. It wasn't a big place to begin with. It was more like a dorm room actually, minus the schooling. They had a landlord, his name was Axel. They were the only ones in the building besides the landlord. But anyways, their place was up a few steps and to the right on the second floor. The moment you open it there is a kitchen with the generic kitchen supplies, an oven. Kairi, Riku, and Sora had to add the Fridge, microwave, glasses, ect. If you kept going straight there would be a table for them all to eat, if they were all home at the same time. To the right was the living room that had a couch, a table, and a widescreen tv with videogames, If you went back to the door and walked a bit past it, you'd reach a hallway. The first door on the right would be Kairi's room it had a sunroof. Surprisingly the guys didn't take it. The next door on the right would be the bathroom, It was small and undecorated but Kairi hasn't gotten to it yet. And the final room on the right was a larger room that had two bed. Sora and Riku shared that room. (haha, I based this off my brother's place)

"Kairi, you're so lucky you got this room," Sora said with a slight hint of sorrow in his tone.

"Lucky me! Seems you wanted this hmm?" She said smiling at him elbowing him in the ribs.

"Yeah, but wouldn't be big enough for Riku and I," he sighed.

"You guys!" Riku shouted, causing the two to turn around and leave her room. "I need a little help, you guys are just as lazy as before."

"Sora! Don't distract me!" she laughed and walked to Riku. "I'm coming, hold your horses."

Sora just stood there at the edge of the hallway and Kairi's room. "I don't know how much I'll be able to take of Riku," he sighed and lazily walked to where the two were.

* * *

><p>The end! LALA.<p>

I think this will be a very interesting story, in my opinion!

REVIEW3


	2. A Mile Together

Sora opened the door, holding it against his hip. "Hey guys! A little help?" Sora cried out to his roommates with a handful of groceries in his arms. But there was no reply. "Guys? Hmm.. maybe they're out."

Sora shimmed his way to place the bags on the table before unloading them. He turned in into the living room to see if they were there. To his surprise he saw something he didn't want to. Kairi was laying on top of Riku, kissing him. Sora's blue eyes began to fog up, trying to hold back the tears and sound like a man when he was going to speak.

"W-What's going on here?" Sora finally spat out.

Kairi and Riku turned their head to see Sora standing there. Riku was below her with kiss prints all over his face and chest. "Oh... Hello.." She said awkwardly.

Sora couldn't help but raise his voice. "What happened to the rules around here, Riku, Dammit! You made the god damn rules!"

Riku just lay underneath Kairi, unaffected by Sora's anger.. "We're not dating, so it's okay."

"So what, Kairi's whoring herself out to you?" He looked over at Kairi with hurt filled eyes but she avoid eye contact with him.

"More like.." Kairi paused trying to find the right words. "Friends with benefits."

"This is bullshit. Riku, **You** knew," His voice filled with a tense sound that broke through his teeth while his muscles shook with anger and his nostrils flaring out.

"I knew what, Sora? That **_you_** love, Kairi?" Riku hissed like a snake.

Kairi broke in. "Listen, Sora... I think of you like a brother. I'm flattered you like me like that, but, I don't," her voice so sweet but her words so hurtful.

Without a moments pause, Sora stomped away. "Fuck this," Sora walked away and into his room. Picking up random articles of clothing and tossing them into a bag, which soon was over his shoulder. He walked back to where Kairi and Riku began going at it again. "You guys _disgust_ me," emphasizing disgust that he spit slipped from his mouth when he said it. "I hope you two love birds have fun," Kairi turned her head, looking at him a bit ashamed.

"Kairi, he's just over reacting." Riku said pulling her down by the arm to kiss her again but her face still face to Sora.

Sora's nostrils flaring with anger again as he tried to calm down, his breathing was heavy. "I didn't want you to find out this way," she looked down a bit sympathetic. "But I guess there was no other way for you to find out."

"I thought I knew you better than this," Sora shouted. "Guess not," his heart began breaking. "I wanted you. But Riku always gets what I want. I should have figured!"

* * *

><p>Everlasting darkness surrounded her until her eyes adjusted to the change of environment. There was a little, dim light coming from the moon into her room, but having no windows except for the sunroom ones, making her room dark. She woke up from the hot, summer heat. Even a thin blanket knotted around her legs caused her to sweat. Releasing a groan, she mumbled "This heat.. I'm thirsty," and she began dragged herself out of her bed and made the short distance to the kitchen for something to drink.<p>

In another room, Sora's eyes shot up. His body covered in a cold sweat. His body was cold but his hands were hot. He lay on his back, then rolled to the left and saw Riku, sleeping soundly. Sora released a sigh of relief. His dream way over. "Thank god it was only a dream," Sora said with another sigh. Outside their room, a small noise and a faint light passed through and under the shut door. Curiously, Sora got up from his bed, in a t-shirt and boxers, to check it out.

"mmm," Kairi mumbled as she poured herself a glass of cold water. She could feel the cold water through the plastic glass.

"Kairi?" Sora whispered.

Jumping a little bit with the unexpected voice."Oh!" She managed to make out, scratching her already messy, bed head.

"What are you doing up?" Sora couldn't help but notice the fact she was in a tank top and short shorts, whic woke him up, sort of.

"I just woke up," She was finally able to connect her mind with her mouth and speak but a bit raspy . "and you?" She asked while taking a sip.

"I heard a noise so I thought I'd check it out," leaving out his dream that actually woke him up.

"Mmm," Kairi grunted again, turning her attention to Sora. "You know what'd be nice?" The cold water relaxed her throat, giving it a more bearable voice.

"What?" He was interested in what she had to say. He was willing to do anything for her after all.

"If you put some pants on," giving him a childish but slightly serious face.

Quietly laughing, he repeated. "What?" Sounding a bit confused actually.

Finishing another sip, she said. "You heard me," her voice a bit giggly.

"But it's hot out," Sora complained stretching out the words..

"You don't see me walking in my underwear."

"No one would mind if you did," he joked, giving a soft shrug.

She lightly slapped him on the shoulder. "As much as I wanted to know your fantasies-"

"No promises I'll remember, Kai. But I'll try."

She let out a giggle. "I don't really care, as long as you have pants on when I see you. What if you know, the thing that happens randomly," not finishing her thoughts but finishing up the last bit of her drink, she placed the glass in the sink and began walking past Sora. "I'll be off to bed now, goodnight."

"Hey, Kairi! What do you mean by that!" Kairi turned around looking at him.

"Oh nothing," giving him a torturous giggle.

Sighing, Sora gave up. "Sleep well."

"You too, Sora," and she returned to her room.

Kairi just giggled and left to her room, Sora stood in the hallway a thought to himself. 'It's only a dream, Kairi would never do that to me. Even if she thought of me like a brother.'

* * *

><p>"GOOOOD MORNING!" Kairi shouted. "I made you all pancakes!"<p>

Riku lay curled up in a ball with a thin blanket on him. Groaning, he opened his eyes and managed to make words. "This won't be an every day thing?"

"It's only a gift! You could at least appreciate it!"

Riku pulled himself out of bed, but as for Sora, he just grunted and tossed a pillow at her which she caught. Taking a pillow she walked over to his bed and slapped him with it. "You're not getting any food with that attitude! Riku will eat it all." she stuck her tongue out.

Sora just grunted again.

Kairi left their room seeing Riku sitting at the table with a stack of pancakes drizzled in syrup, but what she really noticed was his messy hair, messier than hers. "Need a haircut?" She asked him while picking up a pair or scissors and making the 'snap snap' sound with them by opening and closing them.

Riku's emerald eyes just looked at her seriously. "My hair is fine," he mumbled with a mouthful of mush.

"Their covering your eyes. You're constantly pushing them out of the way."

"Doesn't bother me," involuntary doing what she pointed out.

"I cut my own hair and-"

"That really makes me want you to do mine," he said sarcastically.

"Aww that's mean!" Kairi pouted, taking a seat across of table from him.

Sora finally dragged himself out of his bed with a blanket tucked onto his boxers. "Mmm, pancakes," he mumbled while scratching his head. He still didn't notice the blanket he was dragging around.

"Oh. My. God." Laughing in between each pause.

Sora looked over with a tired look, "Riku ate like all the pancakes."

"That's why you get up earlier."

Ripping the blanket from his behind, he took the few pancakes that were left onto his plate. Sighing, she went back to nagging Riku about his hair. "Please! I don't take too much off! Just enough for you to see!"

"What's goin' on?" Sora asked while taking a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

"I want to cut Riku's hair."

"Yeah, It's longer than Kairi's," Sora pointed out with pancake still in his mouth.

Gasping, Riku hit him. "It's beautiful!"

"I told you! I'll only take a little off-"

But Riku was just ignoring her. "Sora! You're hair is just a pointy mess! Not sleek like mine. Look at it right now! It's just curly and pointy," Riku felt the difference in their hair. While he talked about his hair, he ran his fingers through it and when it came to Sora's he more like slapped it because it was like a needle trap.

"So what? It's volumeized!"

Riku let out a loud laugh of sarcasm. "Yeah, RIGHT!"

Kairi broke into their small argument. "I didn't know you were such an expert on hair, Riku."

"Am I aloud to get a haircut?" Sora put his hand up like he was going to be called on in class.

Kairi just smiled. "Of course! See, Sora's not scared."

"Well all know why he's letting _you_," Riku mumbled under his breath, loud enough for Sora to hear but not Kairi.

"Wha-" But Kairi was cut off.

"It's nothing," Sora said in a bit of panic.

"So what do you say Riku?"

"Fine fine, not too much. Or I'll kill you." He threaten.

"You'd actually kill me?"

There was an awkward silence.

"No," Riku finally said.

Kairi smiled cheekily an pushed herself away from the table. "Anyone up for a run? Maybe burn the pancakes off?" There wasn't a sound except for Sora's chewing. Her eyes looked at the two, flicking back and forth as both of them tried to avoid eye contact with her. "No? You guys are all lazy!" She took the hint and went back to her room to find something to change into.

Changing from her pajamas wasn't a big change. She was still wearing shorter shorts but these were meant for running, as for the top. She pulled her maroon hair into a small pony tail that swished, slightly touching the bottom of her neck. She placed her foot on her bed and slipped on her shoes and tied them. Upon exiting her room in her outfit, Riku had left for the shower. Leaving Sora all alone there.

"This is your last chance," she sang out to him.

"I didn't know you we're serious about running but, I'll go," his voice sounding not very enthusiastic.

"No, It's fine if you don't wa-"

"No, I want to."

She pushed her fingers, swinging them to shoo him off. "Then get ready! You have 5 minutes. Or I'm leaving without you."

* * *

><p>They stood outside in the warm sun. Occasional winds blew through their hair. Sora already began to sweat, pathetic. It had been a while since he fought heartless meaning he was slightly out of shape and was gonna blame that for this failure attempt. But he didn't want to slow down and show weakness to Kairi. He was prepared to go past his limits. Even if he were to die right there, Sora thought. '<em>Let's make a promise, yeah. I always live up to those<em>,' he spoke out. "Let's promise to keep up with each other!"

"You sure you want to make a promise you can't keep?"

"I can keep this!" He knew his mistake.

"Well, today's a nice day to go out for a run," Kairi smiled, stretching her arms over her head.

"Yeah," he sighed, taking in the air that he'd be loosing.

"Well, let's get started. A mile sound good?"

Sora just stood there. She took it as an okay and began running. He managed to run ahead of her for a bit but only from their place and towards the parkway to the ocean. The sun sat high in the sky, greeted by the clouds. Birds tweeting to each other. Children playing on the beach reminded him of his childhood with her. The two managed to stay together until about a quarter of the way, Sora just stopped and took heavy intake of air.

Turning around, Kairi wiped the sweat of her forehead. "Don't tell me you're already tired."

"I'm... not.." he bent over with his hands on his knees, breathing in heavily.

"I thought the keyblader would have the stamina from all those heartless?" Trying to edge him on to keep going.

"That was a while ago.. Let's keep going.." Sora insisted but was getting cramps from breakfast.

"You can't keep this promise, Sora."

"I-I can!"

Kairi shrugged and began picking up her pace again, he trailed behind her. She looked good though. The way her hips swung with her pony tail in perfect sync. Her legs didn't look to bad either, they were toned and had some slight color. She seemed to be the only reason he did things that he wouldn't have planned on. But if he got a view like that, it wasn't an issue. He felt a bit bad thinking about her the way he was. '_Why do I notice her body! I mean, I like what I see, but there's more to her than that,_' but his thoughts were interrupted by Kairi.

"Sora! You're slowing me down!" Kairi shouted. She was ahead of him by a good yard.

"Just.. Leave me here to die!"

"How about this, loser showers last. Meaning a cold shower."

"That sounds nice, I need to cool down anyways."

"You're not that hot, Sora. I'll see you back at our place," she winked at him and jogged her way ahead of him.

"God, she looks good," Sora said under his breath that he wash trying to get back.

* * *

><p>Kairi opened the door to their place, just tumbling onto the door. "Riku, you here?" She walked to grab a cup of water. Turning on the sink, she allowed the water to slip onto her hands also, once her glass was full she turned around. Running into him. "Oops, Sorry," Kairi moved herself from him before realizing he happened to be shirtless, it was hard to look way.<p>

Her eyes glued to his nicely toned body. It was a nice golden color, she tried her hardest not to drool. "No biggie," Riku said.

Babbling like a zombie, Kairi managed to make some words come out. "Wh-Why are you shirtless?" Not like that was an issue.

"Well, It's hot in here. I wasn't expecting you guys back so soon. Speaking of you two, where's Sora?"

"See, I would have been back sooner if, Sora didn't hold me back. So I left him," Riku just laughed at her.

"Glad to see you're serious about being in shape and not a loser like him," Riku had always been negative about Sora.

"W-Well.. If you excuse me," somehow she managed to peal her eyes off of him and drinking the final drops of the water. "I should be taking a shower."

"Well you do stink," he could joke but every time he did it still seemed serious.

Kairi just laughed. "You could stink like me if you ran, you're just as lazy as, Sora."

"Lazy? I don't think so."

"Think what you want," Kairi sang. "But you haven't left this house yet."

"I'm gonna leave to grab some food, wanna join?"

"Sure, I'm starving anyways."

"Go take your shower then we'll head out. Need me to buy your meal? You did make breakfast for us," he offered.

"That's kind of you, but It's not a date so you shouldn't pay," she slyly added the word date to back him off, he has always been a gentleman about taking girls out to food, even if they were friends.

"Who said it was a date?"

"Not me," Kairi denied with a shrug. "It would be if you bought me lunch.

"I won't then."

"Good. We'll leave once I finish my shower."

"Sounds like a plan," Riku winked at her causing her to blush slightly.

"Make sure you have a shirt on when we leave too," she said between the crack of space before shutting the door.

"Nah, I usually just walk around like this," he winked and left when Kairi shut the door. He walked into his room to grab a fresh shirt.

The hot water spilled out of the shower head. Hot showers always felt good no matter how hot it was outside. Pouring some shampoo in her hair to make it clean and soft, she began singing, well more like shouting. "DON'T CALL MY NAME, DON'T CALL MY NAME. ALEJANDRO!"

There was a loud pounding on the door. "SHUT UP, KAIRI! YOU'RE SINGING SUCKS!" Riku shouted over the water.

"YOU'RE GETING FREE TICKETS TO MY SHOW, YOU'D BETTER APPRECIATE IT!" Taking the shower head, she began singing into it. "I'M NOT YOUR BABE,-"

Sora pushed on the door to let him in. "God, it's hot out," he said laying on the floor because it was cold and he didn't have to use anymore muscles..

Riku just looked down at him, shaking his head horizontally. "Sora, Sora, Sora."

"Kairi here?" he rolled over on his back.

"Yeah, in the shower. How did you not her the noise she was making?"

"What do you mean?" In the background Kairi's just singing to some random songs. "Ah, I think she sounds good!"

"Of course _YOU_ would." Riku walked back and pounded on the bathroom door. "SORA'S BACK, SO GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT OUT OF THERE."

"FINE!" The running water stopped and Kairi walked out with a towel around her body. "It'll just be a moment," she said while walking into her room to grab some clothes to change into.

"I'm hungry," Riku complained.

Kairi quickly changed into her regular dress and combed through her hair which was still damp. But somehow managed to look good and only get a slight wave when left on it's own, she walked out with her bag and looked at Sora. "You hungry too, Sora? Riku and I are grabbing some food."

"Actually," thinking this over he had two options. Saying yes just so they aren't alone or saying no to see what would happen. "I think I can make something here. I don't have much munny either. Plus, I still need my cold shower."

"Suit yourself," Riku opened the door and held it open for Kairi. "Shall we go?"

"Yup! Be back in a bit! and It's probably still warm since, RIKU made me get out earlier," she glared at Riku. "Now, Riku about your haircut-"

"We're not talking about this-" Riku cut her off but was cut off by Sora's shouting.

"Keep it PG," Sora shouted while Riku shut the door.

* * *

><p>REVIEW 3<p>

I hope you liked this chapter. It'll only get better with you telling me what to improve on!  
>Also, depending on how I feel, this may change from rated T to rated M.<p>

You guys tell me which you'd prefer 3


	3. Bet

I'm apologizing ahead of time. There is a lot of scene changes in this chapter.  
>Like a lot. But that being said<p>

**_REVIEW. _**Want me to be a better writer? REVIEW. I NEED IT.  
>C'MON I NEED MORE THAN THIS!<p>

* * *

><p>Sora walked away from the door, a bit upset that he didn't go. He couldn't listen to their conversations or stop the things Riku could and would say. He walked to the couch and dovel onto it like a bomb, he took a hold of the remote and surfed the channels. "Why didn't I go..." he mumbled to himself. "I'm gonna be bored all day. Maybe Roxas wants to head on over," with that, he took the phone and called Roxas.<p>

* * *

><p>Kairi was tugging on her damp hair, squeezing of the water out of it while they were walking when Riku asked her, "what do you want to eat?"<p>

She shrugged. "Where ever, you you're the hungry one."

"I'm up for anything," he was trying to get a direct answer out of her.

"So am I."

They walked awkwardly next to each other until someone broke, which was Kairi. "Okay, okay. Let's go to that one place, you know the one next to the ocean?"

"You mean the one we ate at when we were little?" he asked to clarify.

Putting her hands over her brows, she squinted her eyes and looked around. "Yeah, It's probably near here, right?" Actually they weren't. Their place was near the ocean but not close where they wanted to be, they had to walk a few blocks.

Riku's stomach stomach growled loudly causing Kairi to look down at his stomach and let out a small giggle, "you must be hungry."

"Why are you walking so slow?" Riku complained, yet again.

"I have shorter legs than you," which was a valid argument.

Riku squatted down "Well, hop on then."

"Like a piggy back ride? Are you really that hungry?"

"Just shut up and get on," and she did what she was told.

* * *

><p>"Hey Roxas," Sora lazily said on the phone.<p>

"Sora? You're actually calling me? I thought you'd be to busy with Kairi."

"Her and Riku grabbed a bit to eat-"

"And you didn't go? Surprising," Roxas chuckled a little.

"Shut up," he quickly shotted out before going back to why he called.

* * *

><p>The ocean never changed. It was still the same as the old times. The wind wasn't strong at all around this place. Kairi sat on Riku, pushing back his hair that was flying at her face like needles. It was the same was she remembered when she was little. She smiled, pushing Riku's hair down, and took a breath of salty air.<p>

"See, you need a haircut. You're hair is trying to kill me."

Riku just grunted. "And you're heavy, are you trying to kill me?"

Kairi slapped the top of his head. "Put me down!" Riku crouched over allowing her to get down. She hit him on his head on his way up.

She was wearing sandals which permitted the sand to touch her skin; even then the sand was scorching hot. The sun had already soaked all the moisture up from her hair, leaving it lifeless but bendy where the waves formed. Putting her fingers straight over her brows, she looked around to see where the place was. Turning her attention to Riku, she hopped up and down and pointed. "There, there! It's right there!"

"Congrats," Riku has already spotted it.

She walked along side of him, kicking the sand as she walked. Riku just looked down at and shook his head, she was like a little child, but.. while he was looking down at her and pointed out, "you're sunburnt."

Thrusting her shoulder forward, she saw the red skin that were revealed to the warmth, "lucky me, huh?" She laughed a little, "you're lucky I was on your back, hmm?"

"I also have sleeves on."

Kairi rolled her eyes and the two began walking to the small restaurant.

* * *

><p>Roxas was sitting on a reclinable chair with a game control in his hand. Him and Sora we're playing Halo against each other. Sora had his tongue hanging out as he concentrated; and the other was just staring at the television attentively. Sora brought the control up into the air and close and he hit buttons, but got shot.<p>

"Damn," he swore.

"You're such an easy kill, Sora," Roxas said with confidence.

"Rematch!" But before Roxas could reply there was a knock on the door. "You don't think that's them already?" Sora questioned, throwing out his idea.

Getting up, Sora walked to the door and opened it, to his surprise it was Axel.

"Sora! Just want to tell you that the air conditioner is fixed," Axel said in his normal, burst of energy voice.

"Axel?"

"Roxas?"

"You guys know each other?" Sora sounded confused and surprised, allowing Axel to walk into their kitchen area so Roxas could see and they all could talk.

"We're like best pals!" Axel explained.

"What a small world," Sora mumbled.

"I remember you mentioning you were renting this place, I guess I forgot that this was your place. What happened to Larxene and Marluxia?"

"They were party animals, well, at least Larxene was," Axel began explaining. "Not really sure what happened up here, but it was always loud," some ideas came to mind, but like a romance between those two would happen. "I kept nagging at them and Larxene was getting tired of it. As for Marluxia, he wasn't exactly my favorite," he let out a sigh of anger.

Being a humble host, Sora offered, "Want to play some video games, then?"

Axel's emerald eyes lit up, he was never really asked to hang out with the people he rented the place to. He immediately accepted the offer. He walked over to the couch, Sora was sitting before and was handed a controller by Roxas. The three of them undergoing their competition.

* * *

><p>Kairi and Riku sat outside at a table overlooking the ocean. Her violet orbs were hypnotized by the congruent motions of the waves. Riku held his menu in his hand, but kept eyeing down Kairi, looking at her with sweet eyes. The way her locks blew over her face, she really did look like a model. Riku shook the thought off and glanced back at the menu.<p>

"You know what you want?" Riku questioned.

"What I always get here, the club sandwich," just then the waitress came by with their two drinks of lemonade.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Her delicate voice asked.

"Yes, I'd like a club sandwich," she tucked the menu back to how was it was and handed it over to the waitress. "Namine? It completely slipped my mind that you worked here."

Namine let out a small giggle and took a hold of the menu,"and you, Riku?"

"A burger," he returned the menu back to her hands.

"You'll have to tell about how it's like living with these boys."

"I won't leave out a detail," Kairi smiled and winked her right eye.

"I'll return with your food when it's ready," and Namine departed to the restaurant.

"Namine is perfect," Kairi had a hint of jealousy in her voice. She took a sip of lemonade from the straw, which made the obvious sound. "She's got the perfect hair, body, skin, and not to mention her 'thing' with Roxas," she exhaled.

"You're good looking too," he took a taste of his drink as well.

"You're just saying that."

"You're confusing me with, Sora," he smirked at her.

Namine returned with their two orders. "For you," and she placed the sandwich in front of Kairi. "and you," she placed the burger in front of Riku. "And, Kairi. I get off work late tonight, how about we meet up tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Riku bit into his burger, that was slightly dripping from the juicy tomato when Kairi began interrogating him. "So, _the rule_ you made, why did you make that?" She took a bite of her sandwich.

Riku finished swallowing before speaking. "Just to keep it drama free."

"Oh really," she took one fry and put it in her mouth. "You don't just make it up for that reason, there has be something besides that," Riku didn't answer her so she began making up her own theories. "You and Sora? You two have something?"

Nearly choking on his food, he coughed and reached for his drink. "You're kidding me, right? If I was gay, It wouldn't be with him."

Nibbling on her fries she continued. "You guys would be a cute couple. But if it isn't him. It's me? One of you guys like me?"

"Partially."

"It's, Sora?"

"_Partially_," he repeated.

"What does that mean?"

"Think about it," Kairi just dropped the subject but continued thinking about it.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think, Sora should do?" Roxas asked Axel.<p>

"Roxas! Just tell the whole world," he said out flatly.

"The whole world practically knows, you're not very secretive about it," he shot back.

"Well, Sora," Axel turned his head over to him. "You should tell her. And but how, Roxas puts it, Kairi is too oblivious to know your feelings if you don't tell her."

"I forgot something, Kairi likes him back," Roxas added on.

"No she doesn't!"

"You're just as oblivious as her!"

Axel placed himself back in. "You should tell her at the right time."

Sora just sat there, his arms crossed with anger. He huffed air up from his mouth that made his bangs defy gravity for a moment.

* * *

><p>The two finished their meals and began heading on their way back. "That was so good," Kairi patted her stomach out of satisfaction. "Just as good as I remember."<p>

The wind settled down leaving only the heat. Riku began collecting swear on his forehead and bangs that began dripping. Kairi had already tied her hair back, but her bangs still suffering the same fate as Riku's. While walking their way back, there stood an ice cream stand. Kairi quickly began picking up her pace.

"I'm gonna grab some ice cream!" Kairi told him.

Riku began walking ahead of her and stood before her in line. She was digging through her bag and grabbing the money she would need and began hopping up and down. "$4.50" the ice cream seller said, Riku turned around with two ice cream cones, she looked at him confused.

"You got two?"

"One for me," he pushed the other one towards her, "one for you."

Kairi smiled at him, but softly hit him on the hand. "You didn't have to!"

"I wanted to."

She accepted his offer and began eating the ice cream, "I don't expect this to be an everyday thing."

"By the way you're always eating, it won't be."

* * *

><p>"Ah, man!" Sora cried out again. "You guys double teamed me!"<p>

Axel held up the controller and began pointing out the controls for each button, "**got it memorized**?"

Sora huffed as Roxas laughed. The door opened and the two walked through to the cool room. "We're back!" Kairi said as Riku shut the door to keep the fresh air in.

The two walked to the living room seeing Axel, but didn't say anything.

"You guys got ice cream?" Roxas said with envy.

"Actually, Riku did," she pushed him slightly with a smile on her face. "Why he did it, I don't know. But it would have melted if I didn't take it."

Sora looked at the two with anger and jealousy. His jaw clamped down, refraining to ask how it was because it would just make him more made and upset about why he didn't go.

"Video games? Want to play, Sora?"

"Wh-what?"

"Or are you afraid to lose to a girl?" All the guys went '_oooooooh_'.

"You've played this before?" Sora didn't know if he was surprised, impressed, or attracted to her because of this.

"I'm sure, Kairi's better at it than him," Axel whispered to Roxas.

"Probably," Roxas picked up his controller and handed it to Kairi. "Play with mine."

"When Xion and I are bored we play this!"

"Yeah, sure, I'm not going easy on you!"

Riku laughed at that and sat next to Axel and whispered to him. "He's gonna try to show off," the two laughed.

"Let's place a bet, loser has to clean the whole place for a month?"

"Deal," and the two shook hands.

"Now, can you tell me the controls again?"

Sora laughed a little, "sure thing."

* * *

><p>Kairi leaned forward, killing Sora before he even saw her. She constantly through grenades at him with perfect aim. He just gulped and looked over at the guys who were snickering. He looked back and right when he was able to play, he was snipped by her. The game was over.<p>

"Good job, Kai," Roxas hi-fived her.

Kairi leaned over at Sora and pinched his cheek. "Better luck next time."

"I was going easy on you!"

"You still lost," she sang out and began walking towards her room. "I need to change clothes, I'll be right back."

Sora just sat there listening to the guys talk about them when she left.

"You should do it soon," Axel kept persistently saying.

"You're like the girl in the relationship," Riku said.

Roxas looked over at Riku, he could tell. Riku looked down at Roxas with his jade eyes, glaring them at him. Roxas smile faded, he knew it.

Roxas and Axel got up. "Well, it was nice to see you get your ass kicked, Sora," Roxas said. "But the two of us 'ought to get going."

"Nice being here," Axel said.

The two left, leaving Riku and Sora together. Sora was about to say something but t Kairi came out in short shorts and a t-shirt. "Aww, they left, I was just getting warmed up."

"I'll be heading out later tonight myself," Riku said and left to his room.

"Well," Kairi put her hands on her hips. "Shall you and I watch a movie tonight?"

"After I do somethings, sure," Sora agreed.

"I'll be waiting then," and she left to the living room to see what she could do to entertain herself.

Sora walked back to where Riku was getting ready.

"What was that?" Riku asked Sora.

"W-"

"Kairi isn't going to like that in a man,"

"What?" Sora stood there, baffled.

"Kairi is going to like me," Riku turned his head to Sora with a smirk on his face.

"Riku?"

"You're not the only one who likes her."

"So, what are you saying?"

"Heh, you don't get it? Do I have to spell it out to you, I like Kairi and she'll like me."

Not giving a space for pause, "and what makes you so sure she'll like _you_?"

"I show her a good time and you? all you do is show off and fail at it, badly."

"She'll like me," Sora said softly.

"Want to bet on it?" Riku offered.

"Bet?"

"Yeah, whoever can get Kairi to like them first."

"I don't know.. Betting on Kairi, seems wrong."

"Winner gets Kairi," Hesitantly, Sora agreed. "When Kairi says," Riku put his best girl impression, "'I love you' wins," Riku paused while taking out his more fancy clothing. "And with that," he called out to Kairi. "I'm up for that haircut now."

* * *

><p>So see the main problem?<br>Hopefully!

**Review Review Review Review.**

Thank you!


	4. Creature

Oh my! You have no idea how tired I've been the last few day, stupid 5 hour energy. DOESN'T WORK!  
>Anyways! I LIKE THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING<p>

I'd like to point out though, I'll have grammar issues because I'm a sophomore in high school, but your reviews pointing out what I do wrong helps me!

* * *

><p>Riku sat on the seat of the toilet, that was fuzzy due to Kairis' expertise. She held a towel over her arms and placed it over his shoulders that had a simple white, dress shirt that was tieless. After, she buttoned up a tarp over him to allow the hair to flow down smoothly. "Not too tight?" She asked while standing behind him.<p>

He nodded. "It's fine."

Smiling, she took out a pair of scissors that were resting on the counter of the bathroom. "I'll cut only a little off and you can tell me if you want more off, sound good?" Riku nodded again. "Alright," she began snipping the longest layer of hair, that was at about mid-back.

Riku looked at Kairi through the mirror. His emerald eyes following her movements. "How much is off right now?"

"Only a little," she replied.

"How much do you want to take off?"

"How much are you comfortable with me taking off?"

He gulped. "However much you want that will make it look good."

Her twilight eyes widened with surprise over his comment. "Y-You're serious? Or are you deceiving me?"

He sighed. "Not at all, you know what women like."

Kairi chuckled. "Indeed I do," she smiled and took a little more off. While she was taking off his hair, the two were silent until Kairi broke it. "Where are you going?"

"To work."

"To work?" She repeated. "You work now?"

Riku smirked and looked at her through the mirror, furrowing his forehead. "Why would you like to know? Going to visit me?"

"Well, I'm just curious. That's all," she snipped a shorter layer of hair, allowing for more layers.

"I work at a club-"

"A club!" Kairi cut him off.

Continuing from where he left off. "I'm a bartender," she slightly giggled, coving her mouth to now seem rude. "Hey, it pays well; and it's a high class place."

Kairi blew over his shoulder, letting the hair that wasn't attached to his head slide to the floor. She gave a soft tug on the tarp until it wasn't on him anymore. Riku stood up from his seat and patted down on his clothing to prevent wrinkles.

She looked at him with confident eyes. "You like it?"

Riku ran his hands through the bottom to the top layer. It felt fresh and alive. He nodded and ran his hands through his hair once again, getting use to the feel. It was now shoulder length, like it was before he left the island for the first time.

"Oh thank goodness," having her hand on her chest, she exhaled out of relief.

Riku stood in front of the mirror and put a black vest over his dress shirt. He looked pretty elegant. His hair that had a soft spike in it. She smiled at him from behind, allowing him to walk past her.

"I'll be off then," Riku said in a manly tone, like they were married.

"Have fun!"

Sora sat on the couch, right at the edge so he could watch the two walk out. Riku looked different, but for the better. His blue eyes followed their every movement. Her soft smile to him and his soft smile to her. He clenched his fist but held it in his lap, exhaling deeply letting him release the tension in his arm. Nonetheless, Riku left and Kairi came walking towards him, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Didn't you say you had to go somewhere?" Kairi asked remembering what he told her earlier.

"Not for a while," he responded.

"Well… If we pulled down the curtains.." she began mumbling to herself, Sora looked over at her with a puzzled look. "Yeah! That will work," she smiled and pushed herself off the couch.

_'That movie again,'_ she began thinking. _'the one Namine saw, do I still have it?'_ She walked in her room, digging through her drawers. _'Ah! Here!'_ She walked out of her room and tossed it at Sora. "Here! Namine said it was scary."

"Pfft, I heard different," he got up and walked to the pantry and grabbed some popcorn out, he knew how much she loved popcorn and now he had to try hard to impress.

Kairi was in the other room, pulling the curtains down, blocking the sunlight from passing; and quickly the room was now dark as night. "Well, scary or not. Ghosts are freaky!" Trying to redeem herself.

"Paranormal activity? Scary?" Sora let out a confident laugh.

"Good! I'l be able to cling to you without worry!"

Sora swallowed his spit, nervous with what she just said."I-I'm just a man."

The two sat. Kairi sat wit her legs up like a pretzel with the bowl of popcorn sitting in the middle of it. Every night scene that came up, Kairi would wrap her arms around his left one and squeeze tightly, pulling her face towards him. He just sat there, trying not to show that he was more scared than her actually.

The couple in the movie went to bed and time began to elapse but the moment it would slow to original pace, she knew something was going to happen. Then suddenly, the female actress got pulled out of bed. Kairi let out a high pitch scream. Within moments their door slammed open. Not alone this time, her and Sora let out a scream. The two got up, Kairi mocking Sora's movements, ghosting him. Sora had a look of terror, especially without a weapon. He quickly grabbed the remote controller and held it like he would a keyblade.

Axel stood in the doorway with a bat in his hand, looking around frantically. "What happened! Someone in here? Why were you guys screaming!"

Kairi peaked her head over Sora's toned body. Giving an embarrassed look. Sora just stood and stared at Axel who looked back. "We're watching a movie.."

There was a silence. "Oh.." Axel finally said and turned around. "I'll be on my way then..."

The door shut and Kairi let out a loud laugh, clinging to Sora so she wouldn't fall down. "Oh my god, t-that was the funniest-" she paused to regain her breath from laughing, but quickly started up again.

Sora just stood there, slightly sweating in his feet. He turned around to head back to where they were, not saying a word. The movie wouldn't be any more scarier than that. His heart was still pounding. Kairi followed him, still snickering over what happened.

..

Right at the end of the movie. She barely watched, her head was buried in Sora's arm, cutting of his circulation with her tight grip. Sora sat there, tensing up his muscles to not jump, just the same, he jumped. Kairi chuckled.

"Hey, it was startling. NOT scary," Sora said.

Kairi just shrugged. "Whatever you say! Don't you have to go somewhere?"

"Oh right.." It was about ten p.m. "I'll be back in a bit."

"I have not clue what you'll be doing at this late an hour."

Sora ruffled her hair like a child. "You still owe me a haircut," changing the subject.

"You're just jealous, Riku got one and not you, riiight?"

Sora looked away, trying to hide his reddening face. "No, I thought I'd just need one," and he quickly reached for the door and left so she couldn't see.

* * *

><p>Knock, no response. A louder knock this time. Still nothing. Sora sighed and walked outside once again. He leaned over and picked up some rock and threw them at the window adjacent to the living room. Kairi walked over to the window, slightly dazed. She slid the curtain and looked down.<p>

"Sora?" She looked down at him but realized the window wasn't open, so she unhooked the lock and pushed it open. "Sora? Why aren't you inside?"

"Why didn't you answer!"

"I fell asleep."

"I knocked on the door, how come you didn't wake up to that but you woke up to this?"

She gave him an unsatisfied look. "I'll let you in-"

"No wait, Kai! Come out here, It's beautiful!"

Her eyes that were the same shade as outside, looked up and sighed. "I'll be right out," on her way to the door, she grabbed a blanket and pulled it over herself and slipped on her sandals and her keys that were hanging near the door.

They walked outside towards the beach. The sky was clear with minimal clouds in the sky. The ocean reflected the sky like mirror. It was confusing to know which was real, except for the waves the ocean made. There was Two moon that were crescent shaped, the sky and ocean; it was swimming with the stars.

"You're right, It's beautiful out."

Sora nodded. "I always come out here on nights like this," she looked over at him, interested.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's just relaxing."

"I can see why, the ocean looks a lot better at night," she put her opinion out.

"I like the sunrise and sunset."

"You do? Why's that?"

"It makes everything more beautiful. The warmth color, I get jealous of it actually, I wish people wouldn't look at it so I'd feel special," he was actually talking about Kairi.

Kairi rolled up her legs, pulling them close and hugging them; resting her chin on it. "I miss our childhood, ya know."

"Why do you think that?"

"We're all growing up, you're a life guard, Riku's a bartender, and me? Namine got me a job at the restaurant."

"You did? That's great news!" But he sounded more happy about it than her.

"But- when will we have time to just, hang out?"

"We'll see each other everyday."

"But I miss our childhood adventures-" within saying that, Sora picked her up bridal style and began walking towards the ocean. "What-" he walked closer and closer to the water, his toes sitting in the wet sand. "If you drop me-" he was now ankle deep. "Don't do it!" As soon as the water got deep enough, which was about knee deep, he tosses Kairi into the water.

Kairi swam up from the salt water with a unpleased face. Sora smiled. "Hey, you missed what we did when we were little," she gave him a fake laugh but it faded to a real one.

"I'm getting out, it's cold out here," she wrapped the wet blanket around her body.

Sora shrugged and waited for her watch up before starting to walk. She took his clothing and tugged him into the water. Sora laughed as he just sat in the shallow water, but quickly got up. As they walked, Kairi began getting paranoid. "D-Did you see that?"

A small shadow quickly running in front of her. "See what?" Sora asked.

"T-That!" She pointed her finger shakily.

But there was nothing. "I think that movie got you thinking."

"Maybe your-" the black creature ran over her sensitive skin. "-Holy shit! IT TOUCHED ME!"

Sora looked around seeing nothing. "Your loosing it.."

"I'm not... It's right there!" She pointed to the creature that sat in front of them.

Sora walked over to it cautiously then back at Kairi. "You're kidding me, It's a kitten."

"A KITTEN!" Kairi quickly went over and pushed Sora out of the way and picked up the lone kitten, forgetting about her fear. "Why hello there, would you like to come home with me?"

"I don't know.. Riku's not one for cats-"

"Screw what he thinks, you don't mind them?"

"No-"

"Then it's two against one!" Before leaving the beach, she took the went blanket that stuck to her and put a pound of sand and began carrying it back. "Cat's use sand, right?"

Sora sighed. "Good thing you're cute," referring to Kairi but she thought he was talking about the cat.

"Hopefully Riku's in for it!"

"I'm sure he will," he muttered angrily.

"What should we name this little guy?"

"Is it a guy?"

"Hmmm.." She lifted up the kitten over her head. "It's a girl."

Sora laughed at her. "Zala? I think that's cute." (My friends puppy's name ~)

"I like it," repeating him. "Zala, It sounds like a cat name!"

Sora walked over to her, petting the black and orange kitten on the head. Kairi smiled at him, then the kitten and spoke. "Welcome to our family!"

Sora and her walked closely to each other, each excited about the kitten.

"Thank you for bringing me out here," she smiled at him softly, like she did with Riku.

"I'm glad you enjoyed this.." His sky eyes glow through the night but he looked away from nervousness.

"I always enjoy time with you, Sora!"

He reddened, but the darkness covered it up.

..

Upon returning, Riku was already back and relaxing in his room. Kairi smiled and held the kitten before passing it to Sora. "I need to get this little thing fed and make a bed and get a little kitty litter thing for her!"

He held the kitten tenderly and compassionately. Kairi looked through the fridge to grab some meat to give to the possibly starving kitten, once she found some ham she wiggled it in front of Zala, watching her bat at it. In her room, there was now a bucket with the sea sand in it for Zala to go to the bathroom, along with a bowl of water next to it.

"Goodnight, Sora!"

"Goodnight, Kairi… and Zala."

Sora walked into his room, which instantly woke up Riku whose eyes glowed like his, but his seemed evil. "You guys went out?"

"To the beach," Sora ran his hands through his hair to get sand out of it.

"She only thinks of you as a friend," he said trying to deflate Sora's ego.

"I wasn't trying to, also we-"

"You're not in her league anyways,"

Sora just rolled his eyes and continued. "We found a kitten."

"And?"

"Kairi wants to keep it-"

"Then we're keeping it. Anything to make Kairi happy."

Sora looked down, trying to control his anger. Riku always knew how to tick him off. "She didn't think you'd want it.."

"Well, I'll surprise her with how willing I am, she'll love me even more."

Sora removed his shirt and pants and crawled into bed with a troublesome look, he couldn't let Riku win.

* * *

><p><strong>review review review!<strong>


	5. Little Birdy

SEXUAL TENSION.

* * *

><p>The weekend was over. Each of their jobs was able to begin. Kairi's fist day on the job actually. She lay in bed, too anxious to sleep as her kitten lay curled up in a blanket on the floor. Her eyes heavily looked at the ceiling. "Go to bed Kairi," she kept repeating quietly to sooth herself. Eventually the fatigue kicked in and she passed out.<p>

Morning quickly came. By the time Sora got up, Kairi was already dressed and finishing her breakfast with their kitten, Zala drinking milk next to her. As she took a bit of her toast, she turned her head to look at him. "Hewwo," she mumbled with her mouth full of crumbs.

Sora ruffled his hair that was twisted and turned in different ways, flat on the back from sleeping on his back, sticking up from laying on his sides, and awkward marks from the pillow case on his face.. Kairi finished her last mouthful and pushed herself out of the chair and said, "take care of Zala before you head off to do whatever you do," Sora nodded. "Don't kill her!" He nodded again.

Kairi arrived at the snack shop where Namine was setting up. They were required to wear cute, little dresses that were frilly at the bottom and had a apron that tied around the waste. Namine placed a candle in the center of each table before people started to arrive.

Namine began serving an elder couple, who requested a window to look outside and not being really busy, they were allowed to. Kairi began walking to the booth with the menus. "Hello," she began wile handing the menu to him. "Our special today is _Namine_," she smiled slyly and Roxas who rolled his eyes at her comment. "It's a bit uncomfortable at first, but you get use to the flavor at first-"

"Just, shut up Kairi," he finally said.

"I'll be right back," Kairi quickly left to fetch Namine who was in the kitchen getting two glasses of water. "NAMINE!"

She placed the glasses on the counter and looked at her with concern. "What?"

"I need help! I-It's my first time on the job a-and- I don't want to mess up! Help me with this one costumer! I need to see how it's done!" She sounded pretty convincing, pausing after frantically repeating each word.

Namine gave her a bit of a suspicious look but ignored it and walked out with the glasses, which she gave to the couple before helping Kairi's case. She walked behind Kairi when she abruptly stopped. Namine began to speak but was quickly pushed into the booth. Her blue eyes looking around frantically and confused.

"Kai-"

"You two enjoy! I'll be back in a bit!" She left to go help other people.

Namine turned to fit conformable in her seat, looking at Roxas with embarrassment. "I-I didn't know-"

Roxas cut her off. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You surely did. Can I ask why you picked today?"

"Kairi's working. She said she'll cover you while you ate with me," he took the menu and began looking through it. "What do you suggest?"

Namine took the other menu and looked at it, trying to hide her face that was as red as a tomato. "T-The spaghetti is good. But it's a bit big."

"How about we share that?"

"Share?" Namine repeated his question.

"You said it was big so why not just share?"

Before Namine could respond, Kairi returned and had a big grin on her face. "Aren't you guys cuties! I can feel the romance radiating off of you guys!" Namine wasn't one for angry glares but didn't hesitate with Kairi. "I wish my love life was like this-"

Roxas said under his breath. "I thought yours would be more interesting than this-" Namine kicked him under the table.

"Anyways- Do you have anything in mind?" She asked while taking out a notepad to write their order.

"Are you up for sharing?" Roxas asked her again.

"That would be fine-"

"And you guys are sharing. That's so cute!"

"-We'll have the spaghetti," he finished where he was before he was interrupted.

"I'll bring you guys something to drink while you wait for your 'spaghetti'"

Roxas rolled his blue eyes as Kairi spoke. Namine's similar shaded eyes popped out from her red face. Roxas pretended not to notice her face even though he did find it cute and gave a soft smirk when he looked at her.

On the other hand, Kairi was trying to get use to working. She cautiously brought over the two plates for the elder couple. "The Ravioli," she placed it in front of the woman, hopping it was right. "And the sandwich," and place it in front of the man. Thankfully she was right and placed the correct meal in front of the correct person.

While she looked at them, her sigh was overheard by the elder woman who looked at her. "Is something troubling you?"

Kairi looked up from staring into space. "Just, thinking. You guys seem happy."

The man spoke. "We are," he looked over at his wife and cupped her hands and smiled. "I couldn't be happier with anyone else," the two stared into each others eyes.

Kairi stood there, close to crying because her love life wasn't like that. "Enjoy your meal, you two," and she turned around, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves.

She walked back to the kitchen, a bit sulky. First, the elder couple was happily in love after all these years and secondly, Namine and Roxas. They were going to be like that older couple. Kairi knew she was a hopeless romantic, but this bad? She looked over at the one chef who was walking, his name was Demyx. She watched him singing to some song on the radio as he was dancing while letting the meat cook, but stopped when he saw Kairi standing there.

"H-How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

Demyx cleared his throat. "It gets boring at these hours."

"I can imagine. Namine's having a little date right now-"

"This must be for her then, huh?" Referring to the meatballs, Kairi nodded. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Kairi said in a louder voice. "Why would you say that?"

"Well how you reacted-" but Kairi cut him off.

"I don't want, Roxas," emphasizing his name. "If that's what you're thinking!" He shook his head, unconvinced. "Him and Namine are meant to be. I guess. I'm just sick of being around all this lovey stuff without someone."

Demyx scrapped the meat into a ball and placed it into the cooked noodles. "I heard of a little birdy that there's someone who likes you~"

"You're messing with me."

"My little bird, excuse me, _our_ little birdy. He knows his stuff, he got it directly from the source," he finished pouring the sauce and handed the plate over into Kairi's hands.

"_Our_ little birdy? I know this person?"

"Possibly."

She took the plate and began walking to leave. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"You should already know by now."

Kairi left the kitchen, thinking on who it could be but no one came to mind. She placed the plate in the middle of their table but didn't say anything. Namine looked over at her with a worried look, not that she wasn't embarrassing things said but because she didn't say anything embarrassing wasn't normal.

"Is everything alright?" Namine asked.

"Demyx told me something."

Namine slapped her hand on her forehead. "That son of a -"

Roxas stared, his eyes slightly widened. "You mean, he told you?"

"Well, slightly- wait. You guys know?"

"You don't know?" Roxas asked to make sure.

"I don't but YOU do?"

"I know nothing," Roxas put his palms in the air next to his face to clear himself.

"Namine?" She refrained eye contact. "You DO know," Kairi leaned over the table. "You should tell me."

"I don't think that would be the best idea-" she squeaked in her seat, sliding down to avoid her.

Kairi was about to speak but some more people came into the restaurant. "I'll be back, eventually," she left to go greet the new people.

Namine sighed deeply with her hand on her chest. "That was close."

Roxas was already eating their food. "You think we should tell her? I mean she'll never figure it out."

"I don't think he'll be able to hold it in too much longer," she took out the fork and stole the meat ball Roxas was about to eat, she had a cheeky smile.

Namine finally returned to work after being greeted by Kairi who was being pushy, constantly asking who it was but she refused to tell her until Kairi gave up for the day. When the day finally ended, Kairi looked at the tips she got.

"The old couple gave me 20 munny!"

Namine smiled. "Aren't you lucky Roxas came."

"I am! I got all your tips," The two girls opened the door to leave and head home. To their surprise, Sora was walking down the same road. Namine smiled at her but stopped when Kairi looked at her.

"How was work?" Kairi asked Sora.

"I just sit up there and blow the whistle every once in a while."

"You get a good tan, I'm jealous," Kairi pouted.

Namine quickly darted out of the way. "I just remembered. I have to go.. this way tonight! Bye Kairi!"

"Bye.. Namine?" She said, confused.

It was just her and Sora. Sora's hair was a bit wet from the water, probably went swimming for a little bit. He was also nicely tanned and was glowing in the sunset. Kairi was just a darker shade of white, barely tan.

She tugged on Sora's shirt. "You have the best job. You do nothing!"

"But I have to make sure people don't drown."

"Doesn't seem too hard."

"Yeah, you're right," he said teasingly.

Kairi softly pushed him as they walked back to their place which wasn't too far. Once the returned Zala quickly jumped into Kairi's arms.

"Did you miss me?" The kitten purred.

Sora ran his hands through his hair like he did earlier and felt the salt in it. "I need to take a shower-"

Riku was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal. "Kai, you're back."

"And you're here?" She said in a bit of a surprised voice. "You're usually home late."

"I had the day off, that reminds me. When's your day off?"

"Surprisingly, tomorrow. They just randomly give me breaks. I'm going to try work weekends, you know, for the best tips."

"How about you go to the club with me tomorrow?"

"The one you work at?" Kairi was clarifying.

Sora snored and stormed into the bathroom as Riku began speaking again. "Yeah, but I can take a small break to hang out with you."

"That'd be great. I have to look nice, don't I?"

"If you want to-"

"OF COURSE! It's a chance to actually dress nice! Ooo i'm so excited!"

Riku smiled and took a spoonful of his dinner. "I'm glad."

Zala leaped out of her arms and onto the table, pleading for the milk in the bowl which Riku allowed her to drink.

"This kitten, she's cute."

"I was hoping you'd let her stay. Sora and I would have kept her even if you didn't want her."

"I love kittens actually," he didn't.

"I'm surprised."

"I don't see why you would think that, have a little faith in me, Kai!"

"I will now-" Kairi stretched and let out a yawn. "-And I should head to bed!"

"Goodnight," he said softly while getting up to ruffle her hair.

She gave him a childish look and pushed his hand away. "Goodnight, I'll look forward to tomorrow."

"You won't forget it," Kairi lazily walked into her room with the cat following her. "_Just you see. You'll never forget it._"

* * *

><p>Oh the next chapter, it will be intense. I promise you that. You all will love it.<p>

I just gotta write it d:

REVIEW!


	6. Encounter

Shit's about to go down!  
>I'm going to try to end this mid June so I can write a more interesting story about KH.<p>

I'm proud to say you guys are actually reviewing! BUT I NEED MORE!  
>MORE REVIEWS.<p>

* * *

><p>Kairi woke up to the annoying birds chirping outside. Today was the day, she would spend more time with her roommate but this time was different, she'd actually look good. The kitten that lay next her bed was already meowing for food, leaving her unable to fall back a sleep.<p>

Kairi dragged herself to the door and into the kitchen to grab the food the kitten wouldn't leave her alone. The only sound that was made was the shuffling of the cat food in the bag. No one was home except her. It was a beautiful feeling. It took her a while to realize it too. Placing cat food in Zala's bowl, she walked over to the open door of her friends room. No one was in it.

She peeked inside seeing a dirty mess. Clothes everywhere, bowls and plates were randomly placed, boxes of empty pizza. She shook her head, men. "I think I'll clean this mess today," she was a little apprehensive of cleaning their mess. What if bugs came out or if she saw something she wish she didn't. But the men would appreciate it, hopefully. She looked at the clock that was placed on the table that was barely visible and saw she had a few hours before having to get ready for the club.

With a plastic bag, she flung it open with both hands and began pulling the trash into the bag. She tossed the three boxes of pizza into the bag which was covering up some small sheet of paper. She leaned over and looked at the paper. It read; I'll be there at 7.

"Seven? I wonder what's going on," she shrugged and began tossing more stuff and straightening up their clothes. Smelling them to see if they stunk and needed a wash or if they were clean enough to fold back, most smelled; bad. She fixed their beds, barely a creases in the sheets. Job well done. After she finished she took an air freshener and sprayed it around the room to make it smell good. She smiled and threw the plastic bag over her shoulder and hauled it to the trash outside.

...

Meow, meow. The kitten felt neglected from her owner who was applying her finishing touches of make up. A turquoise shade of eyeshadow and a thin line of eyeliner that sparkled. Lastly, she curled her eyelashes and finished them with mascara. She applied a thin coat of lip gloss that clung to her perked lips. She fixed her hair that was curled loosely, maintaining her length but adding texture. The abandoned animal batted at her legs, craving attention. Kairi patted down her black , strapless dress that had a beaded pattern that swirled into a heart on the left side of her hip. This was her favorite dress because it made her petite body shape look larger and more curvy.

Sora opened the door with a towel over his shoulder. "I'm back, some kid got a cramp in the water and made a total scene."

Kairi popped her head through the crack of the door from the bathroom. "Could you feed Zala? I'm going to have to leave soon," she put her metallic heels on.

The cat moved her head through the door to squeeze her body through, begging for food from Sora. Sora walked over to the dish and began scooping out the food. He stopped when he heard the clack of her shoes against the wood flooring. His head that was tilted down at the cat food, tilted slightly to see Kairi.

She looked stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, like a movie star. He tried his best not to have his jaw hang on the floor, it was hard. She asked him. "How do I look?"

Sora began babbling. "Y-you look..." He tired to find the best word without sounding like he's trying to hard. "You look good," feeling stupid after he said it.

Kairi smiled and took the keys and placed it in her bag. "I clean your room, it smells a lot better!" Sora's eyes widened, hoping she didn't see. "You guys need to keep it clean now, it actually looks good," she smiled and opened the door. "I'll be back in a bit."

..

Upon arrival to the club, Kairi was stuck behind a crowd of people who were debating if they wanted to dance or grab a drink. She waited a little bit, noticing the up-scale place this was. Marbled tile with sparkles inside of it, music that was loud, colored lights, and people dressed nice, like her only better. It was nice and busy. What if their restaurant was like this, painful thoughts. Kairi got sick of waiting and squeezed her body through the people who gave unpleased looks or just straight up ignored her.

She walked to the bar area hoping Riku would be waiting there. Everything took her attention especially the colored lights that flickered around in different areas. Riku saw her when he was behind the counter but managed to take a break that exact moment. He walked over to her, raising an eyebrow out of how good she looked. She normally looked good but this was a different, she looked phenomenal.

Riku didn't look bad her eyes either. He normally came back with his clothing loosely and undone. But he stood there with a tie that neatly around his neck and a black vest like usual. He smiled at her, causing her heart to skip a beat. It was like she never knew him before.

"This place is amazing!" Kairi shouted to him, even though it sounded like regular conversation.

Riku took her hand and led her to the bar area. She wasn't one to drink, but Riku offered her one and she decided why not. Taking the fruitier drink, a margarita since she wasn't one for the taste of beer. Riku readjusted his body awkwardly, rolling his shoulder back and neck side to side to crake it.

Kairi looked over at him with a strange look. "You alright?"

Riku's back went straight. "Yeah, everything is fine," his eyes wondered back behind him then back to Kairi, the clock stroke seven.

She got halfway through her drink when a hand touched her bare shoulder. Startled, she turned around seeing a strange man with blond hair and blue eyes. His hair was short and stringy but covered with a hat. "Why hello, I couldn't help but notice a beautiful lady like you sitting he-" Kairi turned around, rolling her eyes at Riku. "DON'T TURN AWAY FROM SEIFER!" He took his arm and tightened his grip against her shoulder.

She flinched with the sudden strain. Her eyes quickly shot at Riku, hoping he knew what to do. Riku's eyes looked back at her and whispered. "Follow my lead," she nodded as he redirected his attention to Seifer. "Why are you messing with my girlfriend?"

Kairi's eyes widened with what he said. Seifer let out a snort and said, "girlfriend? You're always with a new girl every time I see you here?" Kairi looked at him with disgust.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've been with Kairi for a long time," Riku got out of his seat and stood next to him.

"Oh? You have? Prove it," Seifer removed his hand fro her shoulder.

Kairi stared in shock. "Why do we have to prove it? I shouldn't have to-" but Kairi was cut off.

"Because," he began to answer her question. "This guy, Riku, is a player and unless you want to prove me wrong and allow me to buy you a drink-"

Riku leaned over and whispered into her ears. "Don't get mad," she wrinkled her face out of confusion and before she could ask, Riku kissed her. Her eyes wide and unable to blink.

Her mind filled with thoughts. 'I have to make this look real. Or- Or that guy won't leave me alonhe,' first thing she could do is close her eyes and the second thing was to actually kiss him back. It was strange and awkward. She quickly pulled away with a red face.

Seifer laughed and grabbed Riku by the shoulder. "What a pathetic attempt, you guys are obviously not together," he redirected his eyes towards her.

Riku pushed his hand aside. "If you want her, you have to go through me," while he was holding off Seifer he ordered Kairi to flee outside of the club which she quickly agreed to.

Kairi stood outside, wanting to look back in to see if he was alright. Her heart beat fast, from the kiss and the awkward encounter. Her hand rested on her chest and she exhaled. "Be okay!" She chanted.

Riku looked to see if Kairi had escaped and she had. Riku stopped what he was doing and grabbed his wallet. He began counting. "20, 40, 60, 80, 100," he handed the munny to Seifer.

He took it. "You shouldn't be winning a woman like that."

"You got your money and I'll get my girl," he put his wallet back. "Now if you allow me, I'll go check on my lady," he left Seifer standing there who was counting the amount he earned.

When he returned outside, Kairi ambushed him with a hug. Her body tightly gripping him. "You're safe! I'm glad!"

Riku smiled. "Of course I'd protect you, _girlfriend_," he added sarcastically.

She laughed at his joke. "Do you want to go back in?"

"I'll have to work again, but I'll walk you home since you probably don't want to go back in," she nodded and took a hold of his hand.

She laced her fingers with his and rested her head against his shoulder. "No one was willing to lie like that to protect me."

"I'm sure Sora would," Riku added.

"Well, he had to. You did it because you actually care. Sora could never lie."

Riku laughed. "You must not know him, do you?"

"Of course I do! He's like a brother!"

"A brother?" Riku repeated in confusion.

"Yes!" Kairi said, stopping her foot to sound like she meant it.

Riku backed off. "I believe you, I believe you."

Kairi smiled and the two of them walked the short distance back. She didn't let go of his hand the whole time.

...

Once they arrived back, Kairi looked into his eyes. Begging for another kiss. "Thanks for everything," she said quietly.

Riku smiled. "It was my pleasure."

Kairi began fidgeting in her place, anticipating his kiss that he wasn't doing or making any motion of doing. "Have fun going back to the club."

"I barely got to hang out with you tonight, I was hoping for a little more time with you. But I'll manage."

Her heart pounded as she became nervous. "You should probably get going soon."

"I can wait here for a while. I have a longer break than this. Our time was ended early since that guy decided to-" Kairi put her hand on his cheek, looking at him intensely.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she pleaded.

Riku leaned down and kissed her, she quickly responded and kissed him back. Her hand running through his hair. His hands running down her back. His lips felt like heaven, he was spontaneous with what he did. Giving smaller peaks than more passionate ones. His hands ran to her hips but stopped to grab a hold of them and left her up so he wouldn't have to bend over anymore. She had never been so happy and so safe in her life.

but,

**it was all a lie.**

* * *

><p>Review.<p> 


	7. Confession

Meanwhile, Sora was sitting on the couch with a big bowl of cereal. He was watching a movie with Zala on his lap. He couldn't sleep. Not without Kairi returning safely. His mind was racing, many different scenarios in his mind. Kairi got drunk and Riku's taking advantage, was his main one. As much as Sora didn't want to think like that, It just happened. He took a big bite of cereal and chewed it loudly.

Ring, ring. The phone went of in the room causing Sora to jump a little. He pushed the cat off his legs, placed the bowl on the small table near the couch and made his way to the phone. "Hello?"

"Ahhh! Is Kairi there?" A familiar voice asked.

"Abigail?" Sora guessed.

"Ah Sora! Kairi hasn't been answering her phone-" Sora's shut his eyes tightly out of frustration. "-Is she there?"

"She's out with Riku."

"Oh dear me, do you know when she'll get back?"

"Sorry, I don't," he paused, wondering if he should ask.

"Ah, I wanted to see how she's doing. Tell her to call me back! Okay?"

"Of course-"

"Thank you," she was about to say goodbye when Sora spoke again.

"Listen, Abigail. What does Kairi like?"

"Like? Like as in?"

"Things. Things she'd like and be happy about," his voice was quiet from embarrassment.

"I wish I could help you, but you've got the wrong person. I'm her mom, she doesn't tell me anything. Though, I think she likes chocolate and roses. And just between you and me, I've always like you," Sora's face heated up from her compliment.

"Oh well, ermm," he began mumbling.

Kairi stumbled into the room. She stared at Sora with a small smile then quickly fled to the bathroom.

"Kairi just got back," he told Abigail. "But she's in the bathroom."

"Just have her call me back when she's done, she takes a loong time in the bathroom," and she hung up.

Sora stood there with the phone in his hands. He casually walked over to the bathroom door and stood near. "Kairi, your mom called."

Kairi stood in the mirror looking at her neck. She mumbled, 'shit'. How would she cover it. A large purple mark was resting on her lower neck. "Oh she did?" Kairi yelled back while still looking at the love bite.

"She wants you to call her back."

"I will," Kairi opened the door slightly and squeezed her hand through. "I'll take the phone."

Sora passed the phone into her hand with a bit of a confused look. Kairi quickly snatched it from him and slammed the door again. She dialed the number and still looked at her mark trying to figure out how to cover it. "Mom..."

"Oh, Kairi. How's the _pills_?" Emphasizing pills.

"Mommm! They're fine.. I'm just a bit, fatter."

"That's what happens. I don't want any babies!"

"MOM!"

"And how's being with boys?"

"That's the thing, I think I like one of them," she finally admitted to herself and her mom.

"You do! I can't believe you're telling me your love life. Now tell me, who is the lucky boy?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. Did she really like him? Or was it just lust. She was a hopeless romantic but he did save her from a bad situation. Maybe they were meant to be. "Riku," she finally said.

"Riku?" Abigail shouted through the phone.

"Some creeps were at this place and he told them off. I never felt more safe with anyone before," she twirled her hair around her finger.

Outside the bathroom, Riku walked into their place. He decided to take the rest of the night off, mainly to brag to Sora. "Hey," he said in a pleasant tone.

Sora stared at Riku with a strange look. "You seem happier than usual."

"Is Kairi here?"

"She's in the bathroom," he told Riku.

"Come with me," Riku led Sora back to their room.

While the two left to their room, Kairi walked out of the bathroom. Quickly making her way back to her room to tie a scarf around her neck. It was the next best thing. You couldn't cover up a hickey very well. She walked back out, more casually this time, to return the phone.

She saw Zala walked her way to the guy's room. "No, Zala. Don't go over there."

She walked her way to fetch the cat when she overheard them talking. Being curious, she picked up the kitten and sat outside their room that wasn't shut all the way, a small crack allowed her to see Sora.

"Hey, guess what?" Riku asked but before Sora could respond, Riku already went on. "I made out with Kairi."

Kairi glared her eyes at him through the door. Why would he tell Sora that. Why would you tell anyone that. She was a bit upset with him over this.

"You did?" Sora said in shock.

"Yup. She love me. Sooo, I win the bet," Kairi's eyes widened.

"How did you manage that!"

"I paid some guy to creep on her while at the club. It worked."

Kairi dropped the kitten, allowing her to squeeze her small, furry face into their room. Both of their attention was on the kitten. The door that was barely open was a bit wider, wide enough to see Kairi standing there with flaring nostrils.

"I'm WHAT?" Kairi stormed into their room with hurt and anger filled eyes. "I was a bet? You guys got so bored that you bet on me?" Sora opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Don't go saying you're sorry, Sora! I'm more mad at you!"

"Ha!" Riku laughed.

"Shut up, Riku. I'm mad at you also," she put up her pointer finger. "First, you lie to me," now her middle finger was up as well. "Second, you made that whole thing up. Making **me** feel stupid for falling for it," her ring finger stood tall too. "Third, you made **me** feel stupid for falling for you!" Kairi turned around, ready to leave.

"Listen, Kairi-" Sora pleaded.

"I don't care," why was she so mad at Sora? "I'm staying with Namine tonight."

Why was she more mad at Sora? He didn't manipulate her like Riku did. He bet on her but never lied to her to get her attention. She lowered her eyes as she walked to her room with a backpack. It was lust, it had to be lust. Lust for Riku. Maybe it was the birth control that made her sexually frustrated. But now, she didn't want anything from him. But, Sora.. She didn't know how she felt about him.

She reached into her purse from earlier that night and dialed Namine's number.

...

Sora and Riku stood in their room. Sora jaw tightened up, he was trying hard not to yell at Riku for his stupidity. "Look, this bet that I didn't want to do got Kairi mad at both of us," he spat. "I've got to make it up to her now!"

"Good luck with that," he said while standing in front of the mirror looking at the mark Kairi had left him. "She'll come back to me."

"Shut up, Riku. You're not that good looking!"

Sora walked out and waited for Kairi outside her room.

...

"Namine? Are you busy?" Her voice was quiet and delicate.

Namine was sitting on her couch, cuddling with Roxas. "What's the matter?" She could tell by her voice there was an issue. She didn't want to just tell Kairi that she was busy, especially if she needed her.

"Riku and Sora are asses."

"What did they do?"

"It's a long story. I just can't stay here tonight- can I spend the night at your place?"

Namine couldn't say no. "Of course, Roxas is here also, I hoe you don't mind."

"As long as it's not Sora or Riku I'm fine with it,"

Kairi took her uniform for tomorrow and a pair of pajamas and squeeze them into her bag. When she walked out, she saw Sora with depressed face. He seemed sorry but she shook her head and walked passed him.

"Kai, you have to listen to me."

"I'd rather not," Kairi reached for the door nob.

"I didn't want to- It was Riku's idea," he confessed.

"You agreed," she walked out the door without saying goodbye.

She was hurt and upset. Sora wouldn't have done that if it wasn't for Riku. This whole situation cleared her mind, she realized how stupid she was. How Sora was always there for her and how she could always trust him and feel save with him. She just thought of his as a brother but now, she was more angry at him. He wasn't a brother to her, he was more. But the whole bet made her unable to feel any affection towards him, it was all replaced with anger.

* * *

><p>I don't think I'll be making my deadline. End of June!<br>But it is coming to a close.  
>Maybe a chapter or two left.<p>

Isn't Riku a butt? I think so.  
>I hope she forgives Sora !<p>

REVIEW.


	8. Cupid

Allow me to thank StarlightBreaker. You are my favorite! You actually review my story. I LOVE YOU.  
>And you answer your question, I have another story I wish to start but I want to finish this and my other one before beginning another.<p>

* * *

><p>Namine looked at Kairi in utter shock. "I can't believe they would do that," she mainly meant Sora.<p>

Kairi shook her head. "I just feel stupid. They both played me for fools."

"Sora's just dumb," Roxas said while taking a couple of chips and throwing them in his mouth.

"I would never expect him to do that," Namine said quietly.

"Well he did. I don't understand why but knowing he was apart of it made me more mad at him than Riku. I mean, Riku did set up that whole scene at the club but I'm not so mad at him than I am at myself, I suppose," Kairi mumbled.

Namine took Kairi's hand and lead her to her room. "I think you should sleep on it, maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

Kairi stared at Namine with her glossy eyes, trying not to cry from her friends generosity. "I doubt it," Kairi sniffled a little.

Namine walked back to where Roxas was. "I think Sora just didn't know what to do."

"With what? Placing the bet? I said it before and I'll say it again. He's dumb. He has no brain."

Namine rolled her eyes. "He may be an idiot. But I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Roxas asked with a smirk. "I sure Kairi won't want to see either one of them for a long time."

"I have a slight idea," Namine gave a soft smile.

Roxas tackled her onto the couch and held her down. "Aren't you cute."

Namine giggled a little while trying to push him away but she was to weak compared to him. "I'm just cupid in disguise."

...

The next morning, Kairi woke up before their alarm went off. Her eyes rolling around the room. She was laying on the floor with a bunch of pillows and blankets to make herself comfortable for the night. She was still upset from last night and didn't want to go back but- she couldn't depend on Namine forever.

Kairi stood up from her nest and took her bag with her uniform in it and walked to the bathroom that was across the hall and placed her bag right next to the door. She looked up at the mirror. She had a messy afro going on from the curls and had blank streaks from the makeup that ran down her face. She lowered her eyes to see the mark left my Riku. Kairi closed her eyes rightly with anger. She was stupid.

She stripped down from her clothing and hopping into the bathtub to begin a showering. She stood right at the back of the shower to wait for the water to become hot, she stuck her hand in the water to see if it was warm enough. It wasn't, it was scorching hot. Quickly, she pulled her hand back, bracing herself to run through and turn the heat down. Within moments the water cooled down but her body reddened up from the hot water. Once the water was a perfect temperature, she stood there when it hit her. The note from when she cleaned the boys room. Seven, she could have stopped it but she didn't. Seven, a lucky number for some but- not her.

She took some of Namine's shampoo and twirled it into her hair, scratching it into her scalp to get it clean. She couldn't stop thinking about last night, making different sequence of events from it. How she could have acted differently or stopped it from happening, or even if she hadn't heard, how would things be. She tried to wash her brain clean with the shampoo but that was impossible. Her mind kept racing with events.

While Kairi was in the shower, Namine opened her eyes before her alarm went off too. The shower must have woken her up, but Kairi wasn't in the room. She could get away with it. She reached for her phone that was on the desk next to her and dialed Sora's number.

"Namine? Is Kairi there?"

Namine smiled and giggled and how he reacted. "Yes, she's in the shower right now. That was pretty low of you, you know."

She could tell Sora was ashamed. "It wasn't my idea, honest. Riku made the dumb rule and said that would be the only way to break it was the bet- I bet this sounds stupid and I'm just mumbling on and on. I really should shut up."

"No, I want to hear what made you do it"

Sora took a deep breath in. "Well, Riku and I, as you know, both," he paused. "-Like Kairi," Namine began giggling again. "Quit it," be begged.

"Sorry," she spoke with slight laughter.

Sora continue. "I'm sure Riku made that rule to avoid conflict, but it didn't work. I guess he couldn't handle it and decided to do the bet," Namine was silent for a moment. "Namine?"

"I have an Idea,"

"An Idea?" he repeated. "For what?"

"Making Kairi less mad."

"I don't think anything at this point in time will let her forgive me," he said hopelessly.

"Quit being stupid, I know what she likes."

"Her mother told me some stuff that she likes," Sora admitted. "When she called I asked her stuff-"

"You're in love," Namine cut in, slightly teasing him. He couldn't come back with a comeback, all he did was mumble while Namine continued. "Kairi likes chocolate, regular chocolate. Bring some to where her and I work today. I'll make sure she'll serve you-"

Sora cut her off this time. "She'll probably make you do it."

"I'll make sure, come by around four in the afternoon."

Meanwhile, Kairi stepped out of the shower. Her hair plastered to her face, it covered her love bite. She gave a soft smile and took her bag and grabbed the uniform. Once she got it on, she opened the door to see if Namine was up, she was and she was on the phone. "Who ya talking to?"

Her eyes looked directly at hers. "Sorry mom, I have to go."

Sora changed his voice to sound a little more famine in case she could hear. "Oh course, I'll talk to you later," his voice cracked towards the end of it.

"You need to shower?" Kairi asked her.

Namine nodded and walked to the bathroom.

...

Kairi's hair dried, allowing her to actually work with it now. She tied her hair to a side pony tail to block the view of the mark. It worked, slightly. She took some of Namine's bobby pins to hold it into place so it wouldn't move around. She walked out of the bathroom from the restaurant and fixed her apron.

Namine was in the kitchen waiting for the food when Kairi got in to complain. "Namine!" she whined.

Namine closed her eyes tightly. "Yes?"

"You know what else? Riku is a big ass. What possessed him to fake a fight? Plus what guy doesn't believe you when you say you're dating someone, why do you have to kiss him? Why do you need proof? You don't!"

Namine rolled her eyes and turned around and looked at her. "How about after work we go to the beach. It's only... four," she began walked out the kitchen door.

"As long as they aren't there! I'm up for it!" Kairi shouted to Namine who was leaving.

Demyx looked up from the finishing touches on the plate. "You're being too hard on them, girl."

Kairi hissed at him. "I have all the right to be," she crossed her arms.

"Well-"

"I don't need your opinion," she snapped at him.

Namine poked her head in through the kitchen. "Dem, is the food ready?"

"Yes it is," he picked up the plate and walked it over to her.

"And Kairi?" Namine began. "We have a table ready for you to do. They're at table seven," what a horrible number. It was the table that was in the corner of the restaurant.

Kairi walked by with her notepad out and a pencil. "Hello, I'm Kairi and I will be your waitress today," she began. "Our special is-" Her enthusiasm went way down when she was it was Sora. "-What do you want," she snarled.

"Listen, Kai-"

"Don't call me that."

"-Sorry, Kairi," he began. "I want to talk, really."

"Well I don't, I'll have Namine serve you," Kairi walked away and glared at Namine who was serving another group of people. Kairi mouthed at her 'You'll pay.'

Namine placed the food down and walked over to where Sora was sitting. "I'll get her back here."

"I'm feeling this is a bad idea," Sora stated.

"Just calm down, I got this," and she walked away to fetch Kairi.

Kairi was at the entrance waiting for new costumers when she was grabbed by Namine. She hooked her arm with hers, locking them together. "What are you doing!" Kairi cried. "You're not bringing me back there-"

"You need to get over it, listen to him!" She dragged her back to the tabled and planted her into the seat. "You're sitting here," Namine want pointing her finger down at her. "You won't move until you've got this settled. All you do is complain about this! So how about you do something about it."

Kairi stared at her with her mouth wide open. Namine never acted this way. "B-But-"

"If I come back here and you're not here- so help me god."

"Fine!" Kairi hesitantly replied.

Namine had a proud smile and walked away from the table leaving the two there. Kairi was slouched over with her arms crossed and Sora was sitting there with his hands in his lap.

"I'm waiting," she said impatiently.

"I didn't want to do the bet," he said.

"You still did."

"I felt bad about it-"

"I don't care if you did- you agreed to it."

Sora began to feel uncomfortable. Things weren't looking to good for his case. He quickly whipped out the box of chocolate. "I know you like this stuff..." He passed the over to Kairi who was just looked at them then him.

"You're bribing me now?"

"Not at all!"

"Then why did you get the chocolates?"

"This isn't going as planned," Sora sighed and began to get up.

Namine was pour water into glasses at a near by table saw the tension between the two. It didn't help that Sora was getting up. Namine quickly rushed over. "Oh, no no no no. You're getting this worked out."

"She won't even listen to me."

Kairi just rolled her eyes. "Well he got me chocolate. He's trying to buy me an apology."

"See, she won't even listen."

Namine slapped her own forehead. "Why do you think he's buying an apology?"

"He never bought me this stuff before-" Sora cut her off.

"I'm just going to go now."

Namine tried to persuade him to stay but he refused and left, Namine looked down at Kairi, shaking her head. "You're not staying at my place tonight, I really want you guys to figure this out. You can't rely on others for so long. They live with you and you need to figure it out."

"Nami, It's too soon for me to even think about forgiving them, she said honestly.

"You're blowing it out of proportion. After work you should go and talk to them, well, maybe just Sora. He's the one who's truly sorry."

Kairi pushed herself out of the booth. "Fine, fine, I'll talk to him," she walked passed Namine and went to the front door and got the next people ready to seat.

* * *

><p>Hopefully the next chapter is the last chapter.<p> 


End file.
